Stop crying your heart out
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: —No dejare que te ahogues. / Luka era como un salvavidas para Marinette.


Los ojos azules de Marinette no paraban de cristalizarse cuando ese recuerdo inundaba su mente y ahogaba u corazón en una insondable agonía; su corazón no paraba de llorar, pero Marinette no derramo lágrimas.

Lo hizo una vez, pero ya no lo haría más. Porque se dijo que no tenía permitido hacerlo, porque ese es el camino que eligió. No obstante, los días pasaban y el dolor cubierto por una sonrisa comenzaba a vislumbrarse en sus ojos mojados.

Cada vez que la veía, Luka notaba que su estado de ánimo era decaído, melancólico. Ya varias veces, el chico había captado a Marinette observar el exterior con ese aire deprimente o mucho más notorio, cuando veía a Kagami y a Adrien, juntos. Podía sonreír en su presencia, pero cuando no estaban mirando, por unos segundos, ella mostraba su verdadera y triste cara.

Así que cuando la chica se sumergió en su mundo de dolor. Luka no aguanto.

—Tu corazón está llorando —espetó un día, sorprendiendo a la chica.

Era desgarrador oírlo.

—¿Por qué no lloras?

Nunca notó que una lágrima se derramara sobre sus hermosos ojos azules. Siempre se obligaba a sonreír aun si su corazón sufría. Además de no dejarse consolar en sus brazos. Aunque él estaba para ella, en las buenas, en las malas. Quería estar siempre a su lado, como apoyo, como refugio, como su persona amada.

Por esa cuestión, Marinette hizo un gesto de sorpresa que no desvaneció tan fácilmente.

—Tus ojos están humedecidos —añadió.

—Es que... estoy un poco resfriada —dijo en defensa—. Debe ser la primavera, si eso. Hay mucho polen. Achuu —pronunció a lo último fingiendo estornudar mientras se cubría la nariz.

—Marinette... —dijo con pena y esa compasión en su tono de voz, le hizo que tiemble en su interior. Una tambaleo que podía hacer que su llanto se desborde.

No podía mirarlo a los ojos. No podía reventar la burbuja donde había resguardado sus sentimientos.

—No te hace bien aguantar las lágrimas.

—Estoy bien —dijo para convencerlo.

Palabras que se repetía una y otra vez. Cuando veía a Kagami y Adrien juntos. Que estaba bien, que iba a estar bien. Porque eran felices y su felicidad era como la propia.

—Estoy bien —repitiendo, esta vez para convencerse a sí misma.

—Tu corazón no lo está —habló—. Llora...

—No quiero.

No podía quererlo, porque si lo quería. Significaba que algo le dolía, que algo estaba mal, que estaba triste. Pero, más se negaba a reconocer que lo quería. Más lo hacía, pero las lágrimas no caían de sus ojos.

—No puedo —Entonces confeso, al borde del llanto.

Porque se había auto convencido tantas veces, porque había soportado tanto ¿Cómo podía derrumbarse ahora? Tenía que seguir, aun si su interior ya no podía respirar.

—No puedo, Luka —su voz estaba quebrada—. No puedo.

—Algunas veces, cuando no puedo llorar, la guitarra llora por mí —Y haciendo una demostración, entonó un acorde triste—. Cuando sientes que no puedes aguantar más. Puedes liberarte conmigo... ya lo sabes puedes ser tu misma.

No había necesidad de fingir.

—Luka...

—Llora y llora hasta que te sientas mejor. No tiene por qué temer —habló seguro y ella levantó la mirada, clavando sus ojos en los de él—. No te dejare que te ahogues.

Marinette se quedó mirando sus ojos un buen rato, antes de que sintiera como si un objeto afilado había pinchado el globo de agua que ahora parecía su corazón. Explotó y el agua de sus ojos se derramó. Sus lágrimas estaban conformadas de tristeza, frustración, impotencia. Las mismas que Luka cubrió en su pecho.

Las mismas que evaporo con su calidez. Que detuvo al oír su corazón.

Esta vez, habló de todo lo que le aquejaba. De la tristeza de perder su primer amor, de la frustración de no haber hecho nada, de la impotencia de ya no poder hacer algo.

Cuando se calmó, levantó la mirada.

—Gracias...

Había sentido que se liberó un peso de encima luego de llorar, todo el dolor que contuvo su corazón.

—No hay de que —expresó—. Estoy aquí para ti —le recordó—. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

Los ojos de Marinette brillaron al mirarlo, pero no fue producto de la tristeza contenida ni tampoco de las lágrimas que recientemente derramo.

Luka era como un salvavidas para Marinette, pero irónicamente cuanto más la salvaba, más se sentía que se estaba ahogando, en esos ojos azules que la miraban con amor.


End file.
